Ichigo's Life With Monster Girls
by dude932
Summary: Lost on what to do after the Winter War, Ichigo gets dragged into Kisuke's and his Father's usual life shattering shenanigans. How in the hell did he not see this coming? Stuck with one monster girl was enough, he didn't think he could take what else was coming for him down the line and why in the hell was he only finding about these strange beings now?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings at bottom of chapter**

It had been a month since Ichigo had defeated Aizen and the Soul Society had taken the traitor to be dealt with by the newly instated Central 46. Three weeks since he had awakened from his spiritual coma and three weeks since he had last said goodbye to Rukia. He sighed as he walked down the street, it was still in the midst of winter since the war was only at the beginning and it had started to snow heavily. He ground his hands into his pockets to find any more warmth that they could offer and was sadly only reduced to more cold.

It was early Saturday morning and Yuzu had asked him to go to the store to pick up a few things for lunch, Ichigo didn't mind and was glad to be useful, ever since he had lost his powers he had seemed useless to everyone or that's what he thought. He could no longer fight Hollows with his friends hell he couldn't even see ghosts any more.

He walked down the cleared path snow on either side and it gently falling from the sky. He reached the small convenience store and went to open it before stopped and looked over his shoulder, he got the strange feeling that someone was watching him. But there was no one apart from an old lady walking in the opposite direction.

On another totally unrelated note, since his fight with Aizen he had noticed that strange occurrences appearing all over Karakura, maybe he was just losing his mind or he was just seeing things but he could swear that there was monsters just roaming around like nobodies business and no body seemed to be bothered about it at all so he simply had dubbed it as him seeing things or some extreme cosplayers.

He had no idea that while he had been so caught up in the war with Hueco Mundo and fighting Hollows, Arrancars and what ever else Aizen threw at him, that an entire new world had been discovered by the humans. A world of hybrid humanoid beast creatures, which then the government of Japan decided that it would be good for the humans and the monsters from that world, to be integrated into one society.

Ichigo should really listen to the news more, it was always on about the strange new creatures that decided to enter the program.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders ignoring the fact that he thought someone was following him and continued into the store the bell above signalling someone was there. The old man smiled and Ichigo gave a small wave and walked down the aisles picking up what Yuzu had asked him to grab before a packet of chips fell from the aisle further down the aisle and he raised an eyebrow as he walked over and picked it up before placing it back on the shelf and walking away. Ichigo picked up the last thing on his list before walking to the counter with the basket and placing it down.

"Cold out there?" The man asked as Ichigo started to unpack.

"Yeah, it's still snowing." Ichigo replied with a small smile, he always liked old people. In there own way they were wise and always had good advice. "From the weather report this morning it's going to drop a few degrees tonight." Ichigo did watch the news, however it was only about the weather, not caring to know about anything else.

"Ah it's so very rare to find a young man like yourself interested in the news these days." The man chuckled. "But I have to agree, this winter is going to be a cold one, those Lamia sure are going to have a hard time in this weather, a young man like you should find a nice young girl to cuddle up with." The man chuckled lightly, Ichigo rose an eyebrow at the Lamia comment but shrugged it off. Ichigo grabbed the bags and paid for the items before bidding the man farewell and walking out of the store.

"Come back and keep an old man company if you get bored." Ichigo looked over his shoulder and nodded his head with a smile before walking out of the store the bell showing that he had left. "Nice boy." As Ichigo walked home he couldn't help but feel like being watched again, he set a scowl in place and began to march home, he didn't like this at all.

"_I'm getting paranoid!"_ Ichigo groaned to himself as he started to march home two bags in each hand. He arrived outside the Karakura clinic and pushed the gate open and walked up to the door before changing bag hands and opening the door wide and walking in. It was still to early for his old man to be out of the clinic and there had been a car crash just before Ichigo had left and Isshin had been busy ever since.

"I'm home." Ichigo called out and Yuzu called back from the kitchen.

"In here Ichigo, Karin is out playing soccer, I told her not to because it's so cold out but she didn't listen." Ichigo nodded his head and walked into the kitchen and placed the bags down on the bench and began to unpack them. Yuzu looked over and frowned at her brother, ever since she had learnt about what he had been doing for the last year and a half she was worried for him. Ever since he had awakened from his coma, he just seemed to be on auto pilot around the house doing nothing.

"You don't have to do that Ichigo." Yuzu smiled.

"It's alright Yuzu." Ichigo told her as he put things away before walking over to the sink and filling it up. "It will give me something to do." Yuzu nodded her head and began to prepare lunch as Ichigo started on the dishes. It was an hour later when the two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ichigo nodded and continued to sit at the table simply playing with a fork. That's what his life had come to sitting alone in a room playing with a fork. He sighed before letting the fork fall to the table and he leaned back in his chair. "Ichigo you have a guest." Ichigo rose an eyebrow and stood up walking past Yuzu who smiled at him and headed to the kitchen while he walked to the front door.

"Well, well Ichigo, it has been a while hasn't it, hmm?" Kisuke smiled at him.

"Hat and clogs, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprised. "I didn't expect you to come by." Kisuke smiled and gestured with his cane outside.

"Care to take a walk?" Ichigo nodded, pulled his shoes on and walked beside Kisuke out into the street. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly?" Kisuke nodded. "I'm bored, paranoid and pretty much lost on what to do, and I think I'm starting to loose my mind a little bit."

"Paranoid Ichigo? What would you have to be paranoid about?" Kisuke asked and Icihgo could swear there was amusement in his voice.

"That's the thing I have no idea." Ichigo said looking up into the grey snow clouds that made up the sky. "The last few days I've had this feeling like I'm being watched."

"Ah."

"Do you know something?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes making the man next to him chuckle lightly.

"Maybe." Kisuke said a fan flipping in front of his face as he chuckled lightly behind it. "You seem to be a very popular person Ichigo." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at the shop keeper who was looking over his shoulder. Ichigo looked over his own but saw nothing.

"You know you're weird right?"

"Oh of course!" Kisuke laughed. "Yoruichi tells me so very often." Ichigo chuckled as the two walked down the street. "So you do not know what to do with yourself, it is only natural after all."

"Fighting monsters that go bump in the night is a hard thing to put on your resume." Ichigo chuckled to which Kisuke laughed to it as well, both took in the quiet as they walked along, Ichigo already knew where they were heading, he had taken this road so many times in the last year and a half. They were going to Urahara's shop. Kisuke smiled as he opened the door and walked in beckoning Ichigo to follow which he did, greeting the warmth with a heavy sigh as he closed the door behind him.

"It is getting rather cold out isn't it?" Ichigo nodded his head as he followed Kisuke into the back room and sat down taking the offered cup while Kisuke poured tea into it. "So shall we get down to business Ichigo?"

"I didn't know we had more business to discuss." Ichigo admitted.

"It is up to you if you want to continue on the information I receive from the Soul Society Ichigo." Kisuke told him. "You have done so much, you deserve to know if you want." Ichigo looked at him and slowly nodded his head. "Very well, Soul Society has seen fit to give Hueco Mundo a leader." Ichigo looked at Kisuke in surprise.

"A leader? I don't understand. Will one of the division's go there to look after it?" Kisuke chuckled but shook his head.

"Not quite, you see the third Espada took over." Ichigo's eyes shot wide open.

"The one that was cut down by Aizen?" Kisuke nodded his head.

"You see, the Head Captain gave Harribel a proposition of sorts." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Well I was curious when I fought against some of the Arrancar and I wandered about their Zanpakuto you see. Indefinitely they are the exact same as a Soul Reapers Zanpakuto. So when they kill Hollows their souls get sent to Soul Society."

"I had no idea." Ichigo said amazed. "What was the Head Captains offer?"

"The Head Captain offered to leave all remaining Arrancar alone, if they would take Hueco Mundo for themselves and send Hollows to Soul Society."

"And if they didn't?" Ichigo asked thinking he already knew the answer.

"Soul Society would rain down upon them." Ichigo gritted his teeth and growled, why had he thought they would try anything different?

"That's either take it or die!" He growled out and Kisuke nodded his head in agreement, a solemn expression on his face.

"But she took the offer, her fraccion were spared and for the last few weeks there hasn't been a single Hollow in Karakura town." Ichigo was surprised. "I think they do a better job then the Soul Reapers." He chuckled lightly to himself, they were certainly efficient in doing their job at least.

"So why did you want to tell me all this?" Ichigo questioned after they sat in silence for a while.

"I wanted to apologise to you Ichigo." Kisuke said sadly. "I have once before and I believe you gave me an elbow to the face." Ichigo chuckled sheepishly remembering the incident after he had returned from staging Rukia's rescue so long ago. "The night you became a soul Reaper with Rukia's powers should never have happened, I had watched it all, I could have dealt with the Hollow and you would have gone on to be a normal teenager without being any the wiser. I knew what Aizen's plan was even before I put the Hogyoku into the gigai I gave to Rukia, thinking I could hide it from him. I should have done it better."

"Kisuke, there is no need to apologise." Ichigo smiled. "I regret nothing I did." Kisuke smiled and nodded his head. Ichigo sat back, his hands pressing into the matt beneath him as he looked up at the ceiling. "Heard from anyone?"

"Not recently, no." Kisuke said shaking his head. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo." Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what it was before there was a knock on the door. Ichigo rolled his head to look in the direction of the door while Kisuke smiled. "Right on time." He said raising up from where he had been seated before walking out of the room and Ichigo could her the soud of the door opening, the cold air rushing in from the outside and into the small room made him shiver slightly.

"Please come inside." He heard Kisuke say before he heard their footsteps, Kisuke stepped to the side of the door, revealing the woman to Ichigo, she was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and black blazer with a professional skirt, nylon stockings and heels. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses to complete the official look with a black briefcase in her hand. She has long black hair that was loose down her back.

"So this is him?" She questioned walking in out of the hallway and into the room, Kisuke closing the sliding door behind her as she walked forward.

"That's him, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kisuke replied as he walked back to where he was seated. Ichigo looked up at her and didn't know what to say, she obviously wanted him for something but Ichigo didn't know what, if she came to Kisuke it must be something spiritual right?

"My name is Sumisu, however you can call me Ms Smith if you'd like." She greeted, kneeling down before the table and placing her briefcase down on it making Ichigo turn his head to Kisuke who was sitting back down a smile on his face. "You will be needing to read this." She said opening her briefcase and pulling out a large book. "It's full of rules for you to follow, this program has a lot of them so be sure to memorise every last one." She told him handing him the rule book.

"Uh... why?" Ichigo questioned looking at the book with a raised eyebrow. "Kisuke... the hell is going on here?"

"Well!" Kisuke cheered. "Your Father and I have decided!"

"Why is it that as soon as my old man's involved in something I want to instantly beat the crap out of the both of you!" Ichigo growled out glaring at Kisuke who chuckled sheepishly. "What is going on here?"

"You're becoming apart of the interspecies exchange program." Ms Smith told him with a sigh, having expected Kisuke to explain at least that much to him.

"Interspecies-what-now?" Ichigo questioned with a raised eyebrow making Ms Smith sigh and run a hand down her face, what was wrong with the youth of today, one minute they know all the rage about new electronics and then they didn't know what the hell was happening in the world having locked themselves in their rooms doing unspeakable things when exploring their own bodies... whoa getting off track.

"The interspecies program Ichigo." Kisuke told him. "I know you've been busy catching up with school work and everything but I'd at least thought you'd watch the news, read the paper or hell, see them on the street from time to time."

"See what?" Ichigo questioned clearly confused about everything.

"Miia, could you please come out here, we'd like to meet one of your new house mates." Ms Smith called out. Ichigo glanced over to the only door anyone could possibly be within and his eyes widened slightly as he saw a beautiful girl's face appear from the side of a door, she had long bright red pinkish hair and her head was covered in a beanie probably from the cold weather, even though it was considerably warmer within the store.

What Ichigo noticed next about her were her large amber eyes, that he could say resembled a snakes next was that he saw how long her ears were, they were obviously not human and were pointed, she also had pink scales.

"Hello." Miia greeted with a smile almost nervously, making Kisuke chuckle lightly, he had explained a few things about Ichigo to her but he honestly didn't know how he would truly react to her. "I'm Miia."

"Ichigo." Ichigo greeted awkwardly in return, still not knowing what was going on.

"Come on out Miia, nothing's going to happen." Ms Smith told her making her nod her head. As Miia began to move out from behind the door frame Ichigo found it odd that he didn't hear her footsteps. Then he realised why, from her waist down, her upper body covered in at least three thick jackets, was a long reptilian tale the same colour as the scales on her cheeks and her lite pinkish red hair. Her tail was wrapped in several blankets as she made her way towards the table, it looked as if she was a clothing rack.

"She's a Lamia." Kisuke said seeing Ichigo's shocked expression.

"I can clearly see that." Ichigo told him. "What exactly is happening here."

"Several months ago, the new beings was revealed to the public eye." Ms Smith explained to him. "The government then decided to try and bring the new species together with humans in a program to integrate the new beings into our own society." She continued. "And you have been picked as one of the programs supporters, or more so volunteered by Kisuke here, don't worry your family is well aware of what is going on. Your father was even excited about it, until he found out that no sexual relations are permitted between species. That's rule number one."

"Of course it is." Ichigo said rubbing his forehead, at least he could tell his dad to kiss his ass about what ever it was he was planning on doing. "Why exactly was I volunteered for this?" He asked glaring at Kisuke.

"Several volunteers have already failed at their jobs and their guests were to be removed from their care." Ms Smith explained. "Some were simply sickly perverted while others were people who wanted to use their new house guests for their own cause of fame. There was even one case where experimenting was done." Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in irritation at that. "I trust Kisuke's judgement for I have known him for quite some time. He says you are a trustworthy person, so I am relying on you to take good care of Miia." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he glanced to Kisuke who was grinning behind his fan. He glanced to Miia who was smiling slightly, she was eager to begin the program.

"No way I can push this onto someone else... like let's say Ishida?" Ichigo questioned.

"No." Kisuke told him. "Every thing's already been decided, since you are still classified as a minor your Dad handled all the paper work." Ichigo groaned slightly. "Everything has already been dealt with, all you need to do is take Miia home and live with her."

"If there is anything you require please don't hesitate to call me." Ms Smith said handing him her card which he took. "I'll be popping in from time to time to make sure everything is going alright. Follow the rules and I'm sure there will be no problems, and if anything financial comes up, we'll take care of it." Ichigo simply nodded wandering how he got into these situations.

"Well, I'll be off." Ms Smith said standing up and heading for the door. "I'll see you around." She opened the door and walked out, closing it after she left, Miia wrapping her arms around herself as a cold draft hit her from the outside.

"Well this is going to be a problem." Kisuke hummed out, Ichigo running a hand down his face knowing something was going to go wrong while Miia simply smiled happily. "How are we going to get her to your house in this weather? Lamia are poikilotherm after all."

**Something diffrent, and for some people will be hard to find since 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou' doesn't have an archive of it's own on Fanfiction yet, kinda sucky since I've got a few ideas for stories and what not for the series but no where to put them as of yet. So I thought I'd start of with a Bleach/Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou for starters, what can I say, I love putting Ichigo through ecchi hell.**

**Well a few things that you readers should know about this new story of mine, there WILL be interspecies lemons further along down the track. If you don't like that, or are not willing to read that, I'd suggest you stop reading now. There will be warnings before each lemon starts but there will be lemons.**

**Don't even ask, it's a harem.**

**Ichigo will not be regaining his powers in the future, meaning no Fullbring Arc and no Quincy War, it'd be too confusing to put that in later unless I change my mind and somehow get an idea for such a thing, until then no, just no.**

**I'm pretty sure that's it, so yeah hope you enjoy, l****ater.**


	2. Chapter 2

The three continued to sit around the table, Ichigo was leaning on the table rubbing his forehead in irritation as Kisuke waved his fan in front of his face, he was more then likely smirking behind it, Miia was blushing at what Kisuke had just proposed their mode of transportation be. Tessai wasn't around with his truck so they couldn't exactly 'deliver' her to the Kurosaki residence.

Ichigo glanced at the lamia sitting to his right, still wrapped in all those layers of clothes, he couldn't imagine how warm it was in there, plus the extra blankets wrapped around her tail. He glanced up to her face to see her tinged cheeks as she looked at him. How could Kisuke even think about proposing this... but there really wasn't any another way to go about it.

"Fine." Ichigo mumbled. "I'll do it." He sighed.

"Well, you can leave as soon as you're ready then." Kisuke smiled at him. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Kurosaki residence Miia. Isshin is a bit out there but I'm sure you will get along with everyone fine. Take any clothes from here you might need to keep yourself warm on the walk to Ichigo's."

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the little while before Ms Smith arrived." Miia said bowing her head slightly. "I would never had survived out in the cold."

"Especially in what you were wearing, did no one tell you it was winter?" Kisuke questioned and Miia simply shook her head.

"The government." Ichigo breathed out. "Useless." Kisuke simply chuckled as the teen rose from where he was kneeling, Miia raising up on her tail to stand at the same height as Ichigo, he couldn't even begin to imagine how much strength she had in that tail. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and dialled his home phone number before raising it to his ear. "Kisuke, get her another blanket, she is going to need it." The blonde nodded and rose from his kneeled position and went about getting the requested item.

"_Kurosaki Residence, Yuzu speaking how may I help you?"_ Yuzu's voice sounded over the phone.

"Yuzu, I'm going to need you to run a... hot?" Miia nodded at Ichigo's indirect question. "A hot bath to be ready in about fifteen minutes, can you do that for me?" Ichigo questioned.

"_No problem Ichigo, oh is Miia coming today!?" _Yuzu asked in excitement making Ichigo scowl slightly.

"You knew we were having a guest?" Ichigo asked in mild annoyance.

"_Of course, Dad hasn't stopped talking about it for the last week and a half... although he's never mentioned it when you've been around though... but I'll have the bath ready for when she gets here! Is she nice!?"_

"Yuzu, you can talk to her when I get her home, just make sure that bath is ready for her when we get there." Ichigo told her.

"_Alright Ichigo, hurry home."_ Yuzu hung her end of the phone up as Ichigo did the same just as Kisuke came back with a blanket making Ichigo sigh quietly to himself and walk over to Miia.

"You ready?" He questioned.

"Yes." Miia nodded and smiled as she rose a hand and wrapped her arm around his neck before he cradled her back and bent slightly to wrap his other arm around her scaly tale making her blush at the contact slightly. Miia's tail began to wrap itself around the warmth of Ichigo's body, the end of her tale sliding up the inside of his shirt and jacket touching his bare skin, Ichigo's eyes widened, her tail was freezing.

"I'm really sorry." Miia said her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she looked away from him. "Your body's just really warm."

"It's fine." Ichigo told her and she looked up into his brown eyes and smiled lightly up at him. "Kisuke, the blanket." Kisuke walked forward wrapping the blanket around Miia's body with a small smile of his own.

"Get her home quick as you can Ichigo, we don't want her getting sick." Ichigo nodded his head as he began to walk to the door, Kisuke following after him.

Ichigo stepped into his shoes and stomped his toe on the ground so that they were on properly before turning to Kisuke and with a simple nod the candy store owner opened the door and Ichigo didn't hesitate he ran out into the cold snow, Miia gripping the blanket tightly as the cold winds hit her. Ichigo noted that her tail was tightening around his body, and he could already start to feel the pain as it only got tighter but he continued to sprint towards his home.

Passing the grocery store he had went to early for Yuzu he increased his speed as much as he could, almost sliding past the gate to the clinic on the icy pavement, he dashed down the front path, Yuzu already opening the door to greet him having seen him from the window her eyes widened as she saw the bundle in his arms and stepped to the side letting him run right past her and into the house.

The heat instantly hit him, it was as if he had walked into a damn sauna, he was already sweating from the heat as he jogged towards the stairs, kicking his shoes off as he did so, heading for the bathroom.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called from the door making him stop and turn. "Down stairs bathroom, it's been modified for Miia." Ichigo rose an eyebrow but Miia's grip was painfully tight and he didn't answer as he turned for the downstairs bathroom, fumbling with his pocket with the hand that was supporting Miia's back his phone hit the ground and he dashed into the bathroom and without even caring about the clothing or that there was now a massive tub the size of a small swimming pool in his house that he hadn't seen before, he rushed towards it and both of them went in, water splashed everywhere.

He didn't know how the hell the large tub had filled up so fast since he had only just finished talking to Yuzu not that long ago, and why the hell was it waste deep!?

"Oh this is so nice!" Miia exclaimed as she rose from the water her hands above her head. "It's so warm!" She cheered.

"It's boiling hot." Ichigo mumbled to himself as she uncoiled her tail from around his body making him breath a sigh of relief and rose his shirt and jacket up to see the outlines of where her tail had coiled around his body leaving red marks over hiss kin. His eyes went wide as he saw the blankets and jackets she had been wearing sinking into the bottom of the large bath. He rose his head to see her pulling a thin shirt over her head making his face flush red before he turned away.

"What are you doing!?" Ichigo shouted. "Keep your clothes on!"

"But I'm in the bath." Miia said tilting her head to the side, her arms folded in front of her gripping either side of the shirt, revealing her midriff beneath her breasts. "You bathe naked don't you?" Ichigo sighed and ran a hand down his face as he walked up the steps, why a bath had steps? No idea. Dripping wet Ichigo pulled his jacket off and threw it into the laundry basket. "What's that for?" Miia questioned.

"It's for dirty laundry, when you're done in the bath put all the clothes in there alright? Blanket's too." He told her not turning back to look at her, it was just as well since the shirt she had been wearing slammed into the wall above the laundry basket before it fell down and into the basket.

"Like that?" Miia questioned, Ichigo could tell she was excited.

"Sure." Ichigo said, his eyes slightly wide from how hard the wet t-shirt had hit the wall, there was no doubt about it, she had thrown it with her tail. "I'll have Yuzu bring you some clean towels, she's my little sister, she knew you were coming and is excited to meet you." Ichigo explained as he wrung out his shirt pulling it form his chest before he released it and it hit his chest with a squelch.

He sighed as he looked down to his pants, there was no way he was going to be able to make it to the shower without making a mess. Pulling them down he chucked them in the laundry basket, his face blushing red from just being in his boxes in front of a girl he barely knew, it was better then having Yuzu scold him for making an unnecessary mess he figured.

"Where are you going?" Miia questioned leaning up against the side of the large bath, a questioning look on her face. Ichigo risked a glance back to see her smiling at him.

"Upstairs to have a shower." He told her only seeing a confused look come to her face before realisation hit her.

"That's the thing where a waterfall comes from the metal object right?" Ichigo sweat dropped slightly before he realised what she was getting at, this world probably had a lot more technology then her own.

"Yeah." He told her. "What's it like where you came from... actually tell me after your bath." He said not wanting to get into a conversation with her when she was naked.

"Ok!" She cheered and jumped back arms spread out, Ichigo's face flushing red as he caught sight of her large naked breasts before she was enveloped by the water. He quickly turned and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He glanced down the hall to see Yuzu mopping up the icy sludge he had dragged in when he had rushed into the house.

"Sorry Yuzu, let me take a shower and I'll clean that up for you." He told her walking up to his sister.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo." Yuzu smiled. "I only caught a glimpse but she looks really pretty." Ichigo simply ruffled up her hair.

"Take her a towel... or seven. Her tail's really long so it may take a while to get dry." Ichigo told her as he headed for the stairs. "Let me know when she's out."

"You really shouldn't be walking around the house in such a manner Ichigo." Yuzu pouted at the way her brother was dressed in a simple shirt and boxes. "Rule number three of the interspecies integration plan. No sexual relations." Yuzu stated matter of factly.

"I know Yuzu... wait wasn't it rule number one?" Ichigo questioned and Yuzu shook her head making him sigh, that woman had simply told him it was rule number one. He'd have to get another rule book he doubted the one he had entered the bath with was going to be any help. "Plus it was either I strip down or make more of a mess. Trust me, I'd rather had made more of a mess." He chuckled lightly before he headed up the stairs, Yuzu smiling after him as she continued to finish up the floor.

Ichigo stepped out of the shower, it was cooler then the hot bath he had jumped into earlier. Drying himself and walking out into the hall he walked into his room closing the door behind him before getting dressed. He sighed as he sat on his bed running his towel over his damp hair, even now his room was warmer then he expected it to be, did they install new heaters or something? He glanced out the window and saw the snow still falling if not heavier then before.

"Ichigo you in here?" Karin's voice called out as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah Karin." Ichigo called back as the door opened and Karin stuck her head through. "Yuzu said Miia's out of the bath now." Ichigo nodded and he rose up throwing the towel over his desk chair he headed out and went down stairs.

Yuzu was staring at Miia with wide eyes as Miia sat propped up on her tail nervously patting her hair down with both hands fidgeting underneath the young girls gaze. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and skirt the warmth of the house making it so she wasn't uncomfortable in the cold weather that was outside even Yuzu was dressed for summer.

"I... I'm really nervous." Miia said looking at Yuzu. "Since I have the lower half of a snake I don't know how my host family would react to me. A lot of people are afraid of snakes aren't they?" She questioned looking down at the table pushing her index fingers together.

"You're a real Lamia!" Yuzu squealed jumping from where she was seated and rushing around the table and grabbing Miia's hands shocking the snake girl. "You're really pretty! Your tail is just gorgeous! Do you shed your skin like a snake?"

"Please don't ask such embarrassing questions!" Miia squealed raising her hands up to her blushing cheeks, Ichigo noted her shedding must be an embarrassing subject to talk about. He smiled as he leaned up against the wall Yuzu questioning Miia about anything and everything. Yuzu wasn't one to judge a person on their looks and it seemed Miia was getting to see that side of Yuzu, she was accepting her.

"So she's Miia?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as his father walked up next to him. "She's a beauty, must have been trouble getting her here in this weather." Isshin nodded sagely before placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "You did a good job!"

"Why didn't you tell meabout any of this!" Ichigo shouted at him. "It would have been good to know! I didn't even know about this inter-species thing until today!"

"Well I tried but you've been in a funk since... you know." Ichigo glared at him. "You just seemed to shrug it off, I don't even think you noticed the new renovations to the bathroom."

"I saw them today." Ichigo mumbled remembering his dip into the new bath.

"We might be getting more, depends on how Miia feels moving around the house, hallways may need to get larger." Ichigo sweat dropped as Isshin grinned.

"Tell me you didn't enter this whole thing just for the renovations?" Ichigo questioned in annoyance.

"Of course not my boy!" Isshin laughed. "I did it so you could get a girlfriend... although that's against the rules. Someone could have told me that before I signed the papers!" He growled holding a fist up as if the world was against him.

"You should read the damn fine print then, before you sign anything!" Ichigo shouted. "And stop trying to interfere in my life!"

"Yeah well we couldn't think of any other way to brighten up your day, so we volunteered you for being a Host. Although she will be staying with all of us you will be her main carer."

"School starts back up in another month, how the hell am I exactly meant to take care of her when I'm at school!?"

"Easy!"

"I swear to god if you say she's coming to school with me I'ma kill you." Ichigo threatened.

"Well Karakura high has been transferred into an interspecies and human school over the winter break. So there is no reason not to! Plus, they are here to learn about human society, what better way to learn about humans then to see them participate in one of our most heart breaking! Man making! Ritual all humans must pass!" Isshin exclaimed gaining the attention of Yuzu and Miia only for them to see Ichigo pick up a chair and smash it over his father's head.

"So Miia." Ichigo said simply kicking his fathers crumpled body away. "What's the place you come from like?"

**Should I follow the manga and let Papi be next or get another Monster Girl in first? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo sat at his desk, his lamp on as he answered Math questions, why? Because his teacher was insane and gave only him work to finish over the winter break since he had missed so much of it during the year. So after his dad had welcomed his forever changing third daughter to his household Ichigo had retreated to his room to do his homework.

Finishing off a questioned he turned the page and glanced up at his alarm clock and sighed, it was getting late he had heard everyone go to bed not long before, Yuzu coming in and wishing him a good night. He closed his book as he turned off his lamp before he laid down on his bed thinking over how he had missed this new world's existence.

"_Story's had to come from somewhere right?"_ He questioned as he rolled onto his side the street light illuminating him in a faint glow. _"At least that answers Captain Komamura."_ Ichigo thought a small grin coming to his face. He closed his eyes and went to sleep wandering what tomorrow would bring, he didn't even know what to prepare himself for.

His eyes opened to his room completely dark which was odd since the street light should of still been on, he had grown accustomed to it over the years and had learnt to sleep with it on no problems, so it was odd that it was off. Sitting up in his bed he immediately felt the cold chill in the house, Yuzu had explained that the heaters would always be on in the winter since Lamia are cold blooded creatures meaning they need heat. Ichigo glanced to his alarm clock to check the time to only see nothing.

"_Shit, powers out. Stupid storm."_ He sighed as he swung his legs from beneath the blankets until they touched the floor making him jump slightly as they touched the cold wooden floor. Frowning he pushed forward raising up from the bed, he scuffled around on his desk for his phone before pressing a button making the screen flash at him his eyes winced slightly before he turned and walked to the door. Walking out to the hall he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, the hallway was freezing. He rose his phone up and searched both ends of the hallway.

"_Ichigo, lamia are cold blooded, so they need to keep warm."_ Yuzu's voice rang in his head making him sigh, he walked down the hall to where Miia's room would be. He'd check on her and get her extra blankets if she needed them. Placing his phone above his head to clearly show the hall as he walked, he moved down the dark hallway, passing Yuzu's door he moved on and placed his knuckles on the next door. He knocked three times loud enough so that Miia would be able to hear him but not loud enough to wake the house.

"Miia, are you ok?" He called out wandering if she was still awake or not.

"I-It's s-s-so c-c-cold." Her voice stuttered back making Ichigo curse as he opened the door and immediately went for the cupboard. Searching the cupboard her grabbed three extra heavy blankets and walked over to bed to see Miia shivering beneath her blankets. Placing his phone down on the bedside table he placed the blankets on the bed before throwing them over her.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered out making Ichigo frown as he tucked the blankets around her, like he use to do for Karin and Yuzu when he tucked them into bed. He glanced at his phone and checked the time, it was one am. He looked down at her to see her cheeks were flushed red, he rose a hand to her cheeks to feel that they were icy cold, she unconsciously nuzzled her face into the warmth of his hand. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Ichigo glanced around before letting out a sigh. He reached over and pressed a button on his phone sending the room into darkness once more.

Miia's eyes shot wide open as she felt Ichigo lift the blanket up before his weight fell onto the bed.

"You need warmth right?" Ichigo questioned as she felt his back push up against her. "Until the power comes on we'll have to go about doing it this way... sorry." Ichigo's eyes widened as Miia's arms wrapped around him before her tail did, it wasn't like before where she had started to cause him pain, she was simply getting warmth from him.

"Thank you Ichigo." Miia whispered into his back, nuzzling her cheek into his shirt. "I honestly didn't know what to expect of my host family, I didn't know how you would react to me, I thought you'd be scared of me. But here you are trying to help me, you're truly concerned about me." She told him as Ichigo pulled the blanket tighter around them, it was an odd sensation to have a snake's tail wrapped around you, however he felt no danger from her. "I'm glad I got such a nice family." She whispered softly wrapping her arms around him tighter. Ichigo smiled lightly before closing his own eyes, Miia must have been really nervous about meeting them.

X-X

"Number one rule has been broken!" Isshin's shout rang out making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open. "Sexual relations has been committed!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Ichigo gritted out as Miia was still asleep behind him. "And that's not the first rule.

"I'm proud my boy but you broke the law. Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Isshin grinned down at him tapping his nose. "It'll be our little secret."

"I didn't break any law!" Ichigo hissed at him. "Look, let me explain the situation."

"You're so warm." Ichigo's eyes bulged as the tail around his body gripped tighter as Miia nuzzled her face into his back. "Thank you for last night Ichigo." Isshin simply grinned as he gave his son a thumbs up making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch. Before the teen could say anything Isshin dashed out of the room laughing his head off making Ichigo growl. "Did something happen?" Miia questioned making him look over his shoulder at her.

"No, every thing's fine." Ichigo told her making her smile at him before hugging him tighter making him squeak at the sudden tightness around his body.

"You're so kind, allowing me to use your body heat like that." Miia blushed. "It's almost as if..." Her face flushed more. "We were a couple."

"Miia!" Ichigo chocked out. "Can't! Breath! Need! Air!" Miia had been unconsciously tightening her grip with her tail as she thought up embarrassing situations about the two of them together. With a smile Miia released her hold on him, her tail sliding out from beneath the covers her body going with it before she slid out and came up beside him. Ichigo was breathing heavy as he watched Miia move to his side. He didn't doubt every inch of her tail had been wrapped around him.

"Sorry, I guess I was getting embarrassed." Miia giggled. "Sometimes us lamia don't know our own strength." Ichigo sat up and rubbed his messy bed head and reached for his phone, however Miia went for it and handed it to him with a smile.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he took the phone and checked it, no message's or anything. "Well, I'm really sorry Miia, but until the weather gets warmer I don't think we'll be able to go outside."

"That's ok." Miia told him. "As... as long, as I can spend some time with you." She blushed as Ichigo's head shot up to her to see her fidgeting slightly. "You can tell me about human society right?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Ichigo told her as he stood up only to be tackled back onto the bed.

"Yay!" She cheered as Ichigo grunted as he hit the bed. "Hey..." Ichigo looked up into her face to see her staring down at him with a blush on her cheeks. "Can I call you Darling?" Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as a blush covered his face.

"Of course you can!" Yuzu cheered making Miia grin as she turned to Yuzu.

"Really!?" Yuzu nodded her head as Miia grinned.

"Alright!" Miia cheered as she slid off of Ichigo and moved over to Yuzu both holding hands and jumping up and down on the spot, well Yuzu was jumping Miia was simply raising up and down on her tail.

"Yuzu don't just say thing like that!" Ichigo shouted as both Miia and Yuzu giggled with one another making him sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and got up from the bed and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Of course." Yuzu smiled at him. "It's ready downstairs." Ichigo nodded and went to pass by Miia who latched onto him, her arms around his neck nuzzling into the back of his neck making him look over at her.

"Keep me warm again tonight!" She declared with a grin.

"The power should stay on tonight." Ichigo told her, embarrassed as Yuzu was grinning up at him. "I don't think you'll need the extra warmth."

"Then sleep with me?" Miia questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Defiantly not!" Ichigo shouted marching past her but he did hear Yuzu say something to her.

"Don't worry, Ichigo's likes you, he just doesn't know how to express himself." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he marched down the stairs, why was Yuzu and his Dad so infatuated with his love life? Marching down stairs he ducked underneath a kick from his Father and made his way for the table. Miia and Yuzu soon joined them and they began to eat, and Ichigo didn't like the way Miia was staring at him in admiration.

It was odd.

And for a week it continued, Miia's infatuation with Ichigo was clearly shown in the confines of the Kurosaki residence, him having 'saved' her the first night she had spent in the house, only made her openly show her love for him. Isshin just declared that rules were meant to be broken which caused him to be punched several hundred times by his son. Yuzu simply egged Miia on and the lamia was so glad that she had the support of Ichigo's family. Karin wasn't bothered by the fact a girl was chasing after Ichigo, she just rolled with it like she always did.

"_SHIT!"_ Ichigo shouted in his mind as his eyes shot open, he was in bed, usually this thought would be associated with his Father trying to wake him up in the most violently way possible. However since Miia had come, it was for a different reason all together. He never sensed her until he awoke and by then, it was always too late.

Miia was once again wrapped around him, his face was buried in her large cleavage, this was how had been woken up since Miia had started to openly show her affections to him. Now he couldn't deny Miia was Beautiful, hell she was very beautiful. Some human woman didn't even compare to her, her long red hair, her figure, her slender hips, her light pink nipples... oh shit.

"Miia! Get up! Right now!" Ichigo shouted making the lamia move about more, the shirt coming even more undone the shirt slipping down her shoulders only revealing more of her pale skin, her other breast coming free from the confines of her shirt. Ichigo's face was beat red even more so as Miia pulled his head into her now naked chest.

Resistance was futile.

"Oh Darling stop being so rough... it's my first time you know." Miia moaned out.

"_She's still asleep!" _Ichigo shouted in his mind. Wiggling in her tails grip he managed to move... an inch. _"This is impossible! Her tail is way to strong!"_ Moving his arm, it slipped between a slight gap between her tail and slammed down on the desk and he fumbled around. _"Anything loud! An Alarm! Phone! Air horn! Any thing to wake her up!" _His hand gripped something and Miia immediately shot up.

"Darling! What are you doing to my tail!" Miia exclaimed, a blush on her face making him look up at her.

"_A weak point of soughts?"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he saw her blushing face.

"Please let my tail go Darling, I don't know how you'll react!" She moaned out as Ichigo's fingers played with the tip of it. "Please Darling! I'll do anything! It's embarrassing!" She panted out.

"Uncoil yourself Miia, and let me up and you can get dressed." Miia immediately did what he requested and sat on the floor looking up at him holding the tip of her tail with her hands blushing wildly as Ichigo was sitting up in his bed running a hand down his face. _"At least I know her weak spot..."_

"If you wanted to touch me like that Darling, all you had to do was ask. It was just so sudden, I don't think I'd be able to control myself if you continued to play with my tail like that." She told him making him sweat drop.

"_Or not."_ He sighed before placing a hand on top of her head making her smile up at him. "You really need to stop coming into my room like this Miia. You know the rules, if Ms Smith found out about this you'd be deported."

"It's a stupid rule." Miia pouted up at him, a fang coming out of her mouth, it oddly reminded him of Hiyori.

"_Damn snaggle tooth."_ Ichigo chuckled lightly making Miia glance up at him with a confused look before he shook his head. "Stupid or not, it's still a rule." She pouted at him again. "Don't give me that look, do you want to be deported?"

"No!" She declared. "Then I wouldn't be able to see my Darling!" Ichigo sighed as she called him that same nickname, since she had first started calling him Darling she hadn't called him Ichigo at all.

"Well... let's go down for breakfast alright? Then I'll run you a nice warm bath." Ichigo told her.

"Ok." Miia nodded as they both exited his room Ichigo leading as they headed down stairs only to be confronted by Yuzu.

"Did you drink all the milk!?" She demanded her hands on her hips.

"I got up last night to have a glass, but I'm sure I didn't finish the bottle." Ichigo told her.

"The empty milk bottle was left in the fridge, Karin wasn't here and Dad didn't do it." She narrowed her eyes. "So it was you." Ichigo sighed and ran a hand down his face in annoyance. "Go to the store and pick up some more Ichigo, don't worry I'll run the bath for Miia, Dad's already gone for the clinic." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll be back soon."

"Come back soon Darling, I'll be waiting!" Miia called out after him as he exited into the cold street with a sigh. As he walked he held his hand out to catch a few drops of snow before dusting his hand off on his jacket and shoving it back in his pocket. Walking down the street he stopped as something caught his eye only for them to widen at what he saw before they narrowed dangerously into a glare. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and wallet before pulling Ms Smith's card from his wallet and dialing the number.

"_Yes hello, what do you want." _Ms Smith's irritated voice came over the line.

"Geeze, nice much." Ichigo mumbled as he leaned up against a wall still glaring. "Look, it's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"_Oh Ichigo, how nice of you to call. I didn't give you this card so you could speak to me so casually, unless you want to hook up on a date. Although I'm not to sure about dating a high school boy."_

"What? No shut up." Ichigo told her. "Look, there's something going on I think you should know about."

"_Oh? Is everything alright with Miia?"_

"Everything with Miia's fine, it's something else." He told her, his tone serious.

"_Tell me everything."_ Ms Smith's voice came back just as serious. The two talked for a while as he explained the situation, Ichigo never taking his eyes of what had made him stop in the first place. _"Ichigo, I need you to do something for me."_

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned.

"_I need you to stall them."_ Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly. _"Did you hear me?"_

"Yeah I heard you! Just why me!?"

"_Well it's going to take some time for me to get there, don't worry Kisuke told me about you. I'm sure you can think of something."_ Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me one."

"_Deal."_ She ended the call making Ichigo sigh as he put his phone back in his pocket. Then scowling and closing his eyes.

"_Time to put on my best Orihime personality." _He sighed. _"Why Orihime and Keigo made me try and act like them I'll never know... but __at least__ it's starting to come in handy..."_ He opened his eyes and put on his cheesiest smile and turned to the house. "Oh my god! Is that an Arachne!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god! Is that an Arachne!" Ichigo exclaimed as he jogged over to the house, the cheesy grin never leaving his face. Fours heads turned in his direction three of them clearly humans while the fourth, was the Arachne towering over the other three, two of which were standing opposite her with nervous expression's on their faces. Ichigo instantly knew they were fake smiles. The two were obviously scared of the Arachne just from the way they were standing, the woman was clearly shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" The short man questioned with a scowl, he had been standing next to the Arachne getting ready to hand the documents over to the family ready to sign her over to him. He was wearing a black polo shirt with an open jacket and white pants. On his face was a pair of thick glasses finished off with a goatee and a moustache.

Ichigo continued to jog up to him until he placed his hand in the man's face and pushed him to the side to stand before the spider like figure of the girl. She looked down at him with suspicion in her eyes, she was a woman with short light violet hair with bangs covering the right side of her face. Multiple pupil-less eyes showed her spider counterpart along with fangs within her mouth. Her lower body, that made her taller then Ichigo was that of a spider's with a massive skull design on her body.

She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her digits end in sharpened points. Wearing a plain black hoodie with a simple design she watched as Ichigo rose his hand up.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He greeted with that same cheesy smile. _"This is so not going to work."_ He thought to himself, he had never been very good at Orihime's or Keigo's lessons on acting more cheerful. "It's a pleasure to meet you..." He trailed off wanting to know her name.

"Rachnera Arachnera." She said her hand sliding into his own, however the suspicion never left her face. She knew what her host family was doing, how they were trying to palm her off onto someone else. They were frightened of her, they barely talked with her and now, this human willingly came up to greet her like he was her biggest fan? She leaned down so she was face to face with him.

"You're not afraid of me?" She saw Ichigo's face falter for a second as something past through his eyes, she clearly saw it as anger, anger not directed at her... but at something else.

"Why would I be scared of you?" He questioned the grin coming back. "There's nothing to be afraid of, right?"

"We were in the middle of something kid! Get out of here!" The man shouted only for Ichigo to turn and glare at the man making him take a step back. "Whoa, easy there, no need to become all scary like that." The man said raising his hands up in defence shocking Rachnera as Ichigo turned back to her with a calm smile.

"Hey, so tell me about yourself." Ichigo smiled at her. "You guys don't mind if I ask her some question's right? I mean it's not everyday you see a real live Arachne." The man and woman exchanged a glance and Ichigo could see a young girl in their living room window watching what was happening, hiding behind the curtains slightly.

"No, that's fine." The man told him. "Rachnera, have fun." Rachnera frowned at the fake smile the man was showing and was surprised when Ichigo rose his hand up and laced his fingers with her own.

"Come on." He smiled up at her and led her a little ways away from the house, but the three were still visible. Ichigo released her hand and let out a oft sigh before running a hand through his hair. He glanced up at Rachnera to see her starring down at him with a questioning expression. "Sorry about all this." Ichigo told her.

"What's going on?" She questioned taken back by his now not so cheerful tone.

"Some humans... don't know how to react to different things." He explained to her. "Your host family was scared of you weren't they?" He questioned. She looked back down the street to her host family to see the three of them watching the two of them, the man that had come to try and take her away clearly angry at the situation. "Damn TV, they show all the mostly humanoid species but leave out all the rest, typical." He sighed in irritation before he felt a hand on his cheek before he was forced to turn to face her, his chin held tightly in her strong grip.

"You're truly not scared of me?" She questioned looking into his brown eyes, trying to see any sign of hesitance.

"_If you knew what I'd faced in the past..." _Ichigo thought to himself before he let a genuine smile come to his face. "As I said, there's no reason to be scared of you. Plus, spider's aren't all that bad." She had to chuckle lightly as she released him from her grip on his chin.

"You're interesting, coming to the aid of someone you barely know." Ichigo simply shrugged his shoulders.

"The authorities should be here soon, as soon as I saw what was happening I contacted them. They asked me to stall what was going on." Rachnera was surprised he had already done so much.

"The police or the Cultural Exchange security squad?" She asked.

"The Cultural Exchange." Ichigo told her as he leaned up against the wall.

"_So he's apart of the cultural exchange then? Is he a host maybe a representative "_ Rachnera thought to herself as she walked in front of him, pacing in thought, Ichigo watching as she did so her six legs walking while one arm was crossed as the other was rubbing her chin. "The matter with my host family will be dealt with then, and I'll more then likely be sent back home. It's a shame really, I came here wanting to learn so much." She glanced at Ichigo to see him frowning slightly. "If only I had a host, that wasn't afraid of an Arachne. I could have seen you humans differently."

"It would have been better if you were put with a family that wasn't afraid of you, but I guess they didn't do a good enough back round check, or any at all." Ichigo sighed as he looked up at the sky only for Rachnera's face to appear above his with a smile on her face.

"You know, you've really saved me here today." Ichigo simply waved it off.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." His eyes widened slightly before he reached intp his pocket where his phone was vibrating. "Excuse me for just a minute." He smiled at her to which she nodded and stepped back as he pulled his phone out.

"_Ichigo! What's going on!"_ Yuzu's frantic cry came over the other end of the phone.

"Yuzu, what's the matter?" Ichigo questioned.

"_There are people here rearranging the house, they said it was on your order to put in more renovations!"_ She cried. _"Hey don't touch that!"_ Yuzu called out to someone.

"Yuzu, they're probably just making some more arrangements for Miia." Ichigo sighed. "Although when I talked to Ms Smith earlier she could of mentioned that tiny little detail." He mumbled out.

"_Well, ok if you're sure." _Yuzu said. _"Did you get the milk?"_

"No I got caught up, I'll be back soon with it." Ichigo explained.

"_Ok Ichigo, Miia says she misses you."_

"Yeah ok." Ichigo said hanging his head in defeat, he hadn't even been gone twenty minutes. "Bye." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair to see Rachnera still smiling at him. "Sorry, that was my sister."

"Oh, you have a sibling?" She questioned a devilish grin coming to her face making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at what she was getting at. "I bet she'd just be delicious."

"Do I have to smack you with a news paper?" Ichigo watched as Rachnera's cheeks puffed up and she rose a hand to her mouth before she laughed. Ichigo had to smile as Rachnera continued to laugh even though her attempts to stop herself failed.

"Ahaha! I can't believe you made that type of joke!" She laughed making Ichigo chuckle, there was no way a news paper would have an effect on her. Raising a hand to her cheek, her fingers moulding around her face as she smiled down at him, her laughter coming under control. "I like you."

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's head turned to the side along with Rachnera's to see Ms Smith walking down to them. "Good job here." She said as she came to a stop with a smile pushing her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. "Rachnera, I'm sorry about your host family." Rachnera frowned as she looked over the woman to see her hosts standing there, however the man that had come to claim her was gone. "He ran off." Ms Smith told them. "I'll have my best team go and track him down."

"So what happens to Rachnera now?" Ichigo questioned. "Does she get sent home or get a new family?" He asked leaning back up against the wall.

"That's up to her now." Ms Smith told him before looking up at Rachnera. "Do you wish to return home, or would you like another shot at a hosting family?" Rachnera frowned as she looked down at her before glancing to Ichigo, could she possibly be given a family such as his?

"I'll try again." Rachnera told her. "However, it'd have to be a place where the host doesn't have any ill feelings to the Arachne and also be suitable for someone of my size."

"Well we did just start remodelling a house, quite near here." Ms Smith told her, hiding a slight smirk.

"Well that's convenient." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, good luck and everything. Hope it all goes well for you." Ichigo said to Rachnera who smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Oh Ichigo, before you go. How's Miia doing?" The dark haired woman questioned.

"Ah... she's fine." Ichigo told her. "We had a black out the first night she was with us, but we managed to get through ok." Ms Smith nodded her head as she pulled her glasses down onto her face.

"Well, I'll be stopping by soon to make sure you're not engaging in any prohibited manners. Lamia's can tend to be a very passionate creature, but as a representative of her species losing her innocence to a human would be a diplomatic issue you see." Ichigo face palmed, he knew all this already.

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo questioned as Rachnera grinned down from where she was standing, already coming to terms with what Ms Smith was implying.

"Did you fuck her yet?"

"What! No! What the hell kind of question is that!?" Ichigo shouted at her, Rachnera giggling into her hand at his reaction. She couldn't help but find his blushing cheeks adorable.

"Really? You haven't even thought about it? Sure she's half snake, but she's got a nice figure, ample breasts and good looks in general and from what I hear, she's completely loyal to you." She told him making him glare at her, the hell was she getting her information? "Well, I'll be stopping by to monitor things in the next few days. So don't let me find you two in any compromising positions."

"_It's as if you're saying you don't care if we do it and not get caught."_ Ichigo thought to himself before he felt fingers trace down the side of his face and looked up to see Rachnera looking down at him.

"Thank you again Ichigo." She smiled lightly. "If there is anything I can do to repay you, get into contact with Ms Smith and I'll do what I can."

"It's fine, just try to give us humans the benefit of the doubt alright?" Rachnera simply nodded her head before following Ms Smith to a truck. _"Damn it! I didn't even ask her what all those new renovations were for!"_ He shouted in his mind as he gripped fist fulls of his hair. It was to late to ask as Rachnera entered the back of the truck with Ms Smith, the driver pulling away from the house. Turning on his heel he headed for the convenience store to pick up the milk Yuzu wanted him to get.

X-X

Ichigo walked inside only to be met with a massive hallway, these guys sure didn't mess around with their renovations. Looking around he saw how everything had been made larger, how the hell they had done this in the short time that he was gone was beyond him maybe they had five hundred man team working on it. Taking off his shoes he walked forward, feeling odd walking in such a wide hallway. Like come on seriously. Miia didn't need that much room...

"_Well we did just start remodelling a house, quite near here."_ Ms Smith's voice rang in his head stopping him dead in his tracks.

"I'm imagining things, there is no way that's going to happen." Ichigo said placing the milk in the fridge.

"Darling you're home!" Miia squealed as she rushed forward wrapping her arms around his neck. "All these people came and moved everything around before knocking down the walls and setting new one's up! It was so strange." Ichigo chuckled lightly as Miia's arms slid from around his neck.

"Well, did you learn anything?" Ichigo questioned wandering if she had learnt anything, maybe something constructive from watching the builders. She hadn't been able to learn all that much about human society since she was pretty much inside all the time since it was so cold out.

"Yeah, Yuzu can get territorial." Ichigo sweat dropped, that wasn't what he had meant. "She didn't let anyone go near her room."

"Well they shouldn't need to renovate our rooms, only yours if you need it." Ichigo explained. "Is the old man out of the clinic yet?"

"No, Isshin's still working." Ichigo nodded as he walked out of the kitchen Miia following close behind as he made his way over to the couch. As he sat down Miia did so as well before looking at the distance between them and then up at Ichigo who's eyes were locked to the TV. Scooting over slightly she moved an inch at a time, Ichigo could clearly see what she was trying to do, since she was failing doing it inconspicuously like she probably intended to do. Sighing he glanced at her making her squeak and looked up at him blushing.

"I'm not breaking any rules." She told him lowering her head.

"Miia." Miia looked up at him with a questioning look. "Why are you so infatuated with me?" He questioned her. "I'm no one special." He said as he looked away from her.

"You are special, you're kind, strong, considerate." Miia told him placing her hands in her lap. "They're all reasons why I love you, you're special to me." Ichigo blushed, it wasn't the first time she had told him she loved him, she said it often. However it was still odd for him to hear it. He turned back as he felt his hand being gripped in her own. "Is the prohibition truly that bad? That I can't express my love for you?" Ichigo gulped slightly as she placed her hands on the couch between them leaning forward towards him.

"The rules are there so that we don't take advantage of what little you know about human society Miia." Ichigo told her as she continued to lean forward. "They're there to protect you." He was forced to lean back onto the arm of the couch, Miia now leaning over him, her hands on either side of his chest as she looked down into his face, a serene smile coming to her face.

"I don't mind what my Darling does to me, I don't mind if you hurt me either." Ichigo's eyes widened as Miia's tail wrapped around his legs bringing them onto the couch underneath her.

"Hey... Miia..." Ichigo said nervously at the look in Miia's eyes which had become more slitted.

"And you know..." Miia trailed off as the tip of her tail undone his jeans making his eyes fly wide open, he tried to reach down and do them back up but her tail had tightened around his body keeping his arms tight against his sides and she had already slid her tail down his pants making his face beat red as Miia rose above him. "I don't mind losing my virginity to you." She said leaning in, their mouths inches apart. "Because I love you Darling." She said inching towards him before he let out a breath.

"Sorry... I just can't do it."

"But why!" She cried out pulling away from him. "Is the prohibition really such a big deal!?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm about to break!" Ichigo grunted out since Miia's tail had wrapped around his entire body making his face start to turn blue.

"Darling! Oh no! Darling don't die!" Miia cried frantically as she undid her tail waving her arms frantically up and down before she was able to calm down and sat on the ground next to the couch as Ichigo regained the ability to breath again. Raising a hand to his forehead he regulated his breathing, trying to come to terms that he had almost lost his virginity to a girl that was half a snake.

_"How would we even do it... no don't even think about that!"_ Ichigo's mind was certainly running rampant.

"If you two went any further then I'd have to arrest you 'Darling'." Ms Smith's voice came from above making Ichigo groan from the couch as Miia looked up to see her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the assist." Ichigo mumbled out.

"You are very welcome." Ms smith smiled as Ichigo sat up on the couch to see her sitting at the table.

"I thought you said you'd be coming by in a couple of days."

"Well I was in the neighborhood, decided to see how Miia was doing. Seems she's taking quite the liking to you." Ms Smith smiled.

"I love Darling!" Miia cheered.

"I could tell." Ms Smith smiled. "I don't think I've seen anyone turn blue before, it was quite the sight." Ichigo growled at her making her chuckle lightly. "I've found a new home for Rachnera, she will be moving into her new host's home within the week." She told Ichigo.

"You don't say." Ichigo said running a hand through his hair. "That's good."

"She's quite Happy that they don't mind Arachne either, she will be able to get a new start." Ichigo nodded as he stood up.

"What's with all these new renovations? I'm sure Miia didn't need this much extra space."

"Just a precaution is all." Ms Smith told him with a smile hiding her smirk as she placed her now empty coffee mug on the table and pushing her glasses down onto her face. "I see you have everything under control here, so I'll leave you to it. Keep your pants on now Ichigo." Ms Smith reminded him with an obvious wink from behind her glasses.

"Bite my ass."


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever had a dream where it is so intense that your real body feels like it's floating in the air but when you awaken, you're still lying flat on your bed? Ichigo was having that type of dream right now, although he didn't really know what he was dreaming about, there were a lot of black spots and he couldn't concentrate properly... and his head was pounding. Also he could hear the sound of his phone ringing, meaning he should probably get up but he didn't have the effort to do so, simply enjoying being weightless. What made Ichigo open his eyes was the severe pounding in his head, however the weightlessness never stopped.

He was hanging in his room upside down, the pounding in his head was all the blood rushing too it.

"The hell..." He muttered out still half asleep as he glanced around the room his arms hanging down almost reaching the floor, he looked to the door to see it open wandering if his old man had played a trick on him of some sought, however usually his annoying dad senses would have woken him up in the process. As he tried to figure out a reason for the current situation he was in he could hear shouting, it was Miia and she was clearly upset about something.

He felt a hand on the back of his head before he was spun around to face the window however his view was blocked as it came face to face with a right side up Rachnera who was making herself quiet at home on his bed, all eight of her legs folded up against her large spider like body.

Maybe he should get spider senses like spider man.

"Good morning." She smiled at him, lacing a hand against her cheek as she pushed his forehead back making him start to swing back and forth before pulling her hand back and folding it beneath her chest. "How did you sleep?" It had been just under a week since Ms Smith had told him about how Rachnera had got her a new host family, he didn't know she would be coming to visit him any time soon.

"Rachnera... why am I upside down?" Ichigo questioned his eyes fluttering closed as he could feel his headache growing.

"Because I strung you up of course." She said in the most innocent tone Ichigo had heard, the only two that could top it where Yuzu's and Orihime's.

"Why did you string me up?" Ichigo questioned his eyes closed only to hear her giggle lightly.

"Because I didn't want you to squash me with a news paper, you did threaten to do so didn't you?." She asked him in a mocking tone making him sigh remembering his joke from the other day, all the blood rushing to his head was making him feel woozy. "So I ask again, how did you sleep?"

"Alright I guess." Ichigo mumbled out. "Could you let me down please?" He questioned.

"But that wouldn't be any fun now would it? I couldn't have my wicked way with you if you were able to run." She teased making Ichigo open his eyes again to see her with a teasing smirk on her face. "But you know us spiders, never one to play with our food."

Ichigo watched as she rose on his bed and he felt the web attached to his feet being hoisted up Ichigo going along with it before Rachnera wrapped an arm around his waist, burying his head into her stomach before his feet dropped as the web was cut. With movements Ichigo couldn't see he was somehow turned around in Rachnera's grip so that his face was buried in her large breasts and she was giving him something equivalent to a hug. Looking up with a dizzy expression on his face as he tried to regain his sense he saw her smirking down at him.

"Your Lamia friend wasn't impressed on me coming to wake you up this morning." Rachnera told him.

"Is that what she was shouting about?" Ichigo questioned to which Rachnera nodded her head, the sound of his voice slightly muffled into her breasts. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He questioned as he placed his feet on the mattress before sliding down onto the floor out of Rachnera's grip and taking a step back holding his head as the world seemed to be spinning around him as the blood flowed back into his body.

"Visit?" Rachnera questioned leaning down so she was at his level. "What do you mean by visit?" There was amusement in her voice as she spoke.

"Why else would you be here?" He questioned before noticing a smirk coming to her face and his eyes widened slightly. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Your father is down stairs finalising the paperwork right now." She grinned as she manoeuvred herself off his bed, four of her legs going up the wall before she stood before him in the centre of his room, which seemed to be considerably less spacious then he remembered with such a large bodied creature within it. "So, we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other... what is it that Miia refers to you as? Darling was it? Perhaps I should start calling you the same thing." She told him.

"Please don't, one calling me that is enough." Ichigo face palmed as he looked over to his phone to see it flashing atop of his desk where it lay.

"I was going to answer it saying you were... tied up." She smirked making Ichigo look to the ceiling to see a large thick spider web hanging from the roof causing him to sweat drop, that was one way to put it. "But the name suggested otherwise." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he walked over to his desk, Rachnera moving out of his way slightly as he picked it up. It read: **Keigo DO NOT ANSWER!**

"What the hell did that idiot want me for so early in the morning?" Ichigo mumbled out before placing his phone back down on his desk, mentally reminding himself to send Keigo a message later to know what the hell he wanted. He glanced up at Rachnera to see her simply amused at his situation. Ms Smith wasn't very good at her job or she was she just didn't care to tell anyone what the hell she was planning. She rose one of her thin eyebrows wandering what he was thinking as he ran a hand through his messed up hair.

"Let's go down stairs, Ms Smith down there?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah." Rachnera nodded.

"Good, cause I'ma beat her ass." Ichigo growled out.

"Oh, mind beating mine next? I think I might be getting a naughty streak." Ichigo's face flushed red making Rachnera laugh before she turned and lowered her upper body as she moved forward before her spider part climbed out of the small door frame and heading out into the hall. He breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to know what the hell that was all about, one monster girl proclaiming her love for him was enough, he didn't need another one flirting with him.

Sighing he followed Rachnera down the stairs. Sitting at the table was Ms Smith grinning over a cup of Coffee at him, Isshin in his doctors coat signing forms furiously as if he was trying not to be caught doing something wrong. Before Ichigo had set his second foot onto the floor he was tackled to said floor by a red blur.

"Darling! She didn't hurt you did she!?" Miia cried making Ichigo groan as his shirt was yanked up over his head.

"Miia what the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo exclaimed as he pushed his shirt down to see Miia looking him over to make sure he was ok. "I'm fine, Rachnera didn't do anything to me."

"Not yet Darling." Rachnera smiled at him from where she was standing next to the table.

"I told you to quit that!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"You can't call him Darling! He's my Darling! You can't have him!" Miia exclaimed as she gripped Ichigo's head and pulled it to her breasts making him to flail about at the sudden lack of air as Miia's tail wrapped protectively around him as she glared at Rachnera who was simply amused at Ichigo's situation once more.

"I never knew you were into bondage Ichigo, I think we're going to get along perfectly." Ichigo's only reply was a breast muffled scream of annoyance as he flailed about in Miia's grip.

"Well that's all handled." Ms Smith smiled as she looked over the paperwork Isshin had handed her.

"Welcome home Rachnera." Isshin greeted as he stepped from the table to stand before her. "I hope you can make yourself comfortable here."

"I don't have any doubts." Rachnera told him before looking up to see Ichigo had gotten out of his suffocating stage of Miia's hold, now simply sitting cross legged in front of her, her arms draped over his shoulders her head resting atop of his, her large breasts pushing into his neck and moulding around it while her tail coiled protectively around him as she glared at Rachnera. "None at all." Ichigo just groaned, so much for giving Ms Smith a good old talking too, he doubted she would of listened anyway.

"Well, I see every thing's under control here. Rachnera, Miia, be nice to one another. Good luck." Ms Smith said with a wave as she left. Isshin turned back to Ichigo with a grin making Ichigo scowl in annoyance at his father.

"Well, I've got work today. Play nice." Isshin told them before making his get away to the clinic. Ichigo glanced up at Rachnera who was still smiling down at him as Miia continued to glare back up at Rachnera hugging Ichigo closer to her.

"_I'm going to have to get locks on my doors."_ Ichigo thought to himself with a sigh.

X-X

A month had passed, in Ichigo's mind it was a month of pure torture, mentally and physically and not just because Ichigo had been subjugated to enormous amounts of strain on his body from Miia, oh no. Have you ever been subject to a Lamia's sexual advances under a full moon? Ichigo had and he had somehow resisted. It wasn't easy, he had to pull out all his modesty and prudish ways to hold Miia off. At least Rachnera was in control of her hormonal swings during the full moon, he didn't think he'd survive if she wasn't.

So here he stood in his bedroom, his door securely locked from the inside. He was getting dressed in his school uniform, today was the first day back, meaning Rachnera and Miia would be accompanying him on their first day of high school. He had to sigh, he had been mailed new information about the school and how it had been renovated for interspecies and new rules for students.

Why was Karakura always the spot for being a guinea pig for experiments? Sure this was the first he had heard for human society but the Soul Society sure had made a lot of fuss over Karakura, now it just seemed humans were getting on the same band wagon. Pulling his jacket on he began to button it up before brushing it down. He grabbed his book bag from his desk and walked over to the door and unlocked several of the locks he had installed after Miia's first full moon in the house, if only he had installed them earlier. Opening the door he headed downstairs to meet his always odd family and house guests.

"You're door was locked again this morning Ichigo." Isshin pouted at him.

"That's because I locked it." Ichigo told him as he sat down at the table across from Yuzu, Rachnera and Miia currently not present which surprised him, they always met him in the morning. "Where are Karin, Miia and Rachnera?"

"Karin slept in so she's in the bathroom." Yuzu told him. "Miia said she was embarrassed to show you her school uniform and Rachnera is around somewhere." Yuzu said tapping her chin wandering where the spider woman was herself, she had been conflicted when she first met Rachnera since she was afraid of spiders but she had gotten over that fear and greeted the woman with a kind welcoming smile.

"Well... alright then." Ichigo said as he started to eat his breakfast before he felt his Father's hand on his shoulder, he glanced up spoon his mouth to see Isshin with a serious expression. "What?" Ichigo asked annoyed pulling the spoon form his mouth.

"To much masturbation can cause you to go blind." Ichigo's mouth dropped as his spoon landed in his bowl as he stared up at his father with wide eyes, his mouth gaping not even know what to say at the sudden declaration his father had made, well that was before rage came to Ichigo.

"The hell! Where do you even come up with shit like this! Just because I lock my door you immediately think I'm doing something perverted! Get a life old man!" Ichigo roared as he punched his father in the face sending him flying back. Ichigo sighed angrily as he sat back down in his chair picking his spoon up only to see Yuzu with a blush on her face staring at him. "What?"

"You don't?"

"Yuzu! Don't ask your brother something like that!" Ichigo exclaimed as Yuzu simply giggled and continued to eat her own breakfast. When the two were finished Ichigo rose up before he saw Yuzu tilt her head to look around him causing him to look behind him to see Miia standing there in the females school uniform, wearing the grey skirt along with grey jacket a white button up shirt beneath it, the red scales of her tail, along with those on her cheeks and her red hair really stood out in the uniform. She was fidgeting slightly, it reminded Ichigo of when she first arrived and how nervous she was.

"Well tell her what you think." Yuzu huffed at him. "She's waiting." Ichigo glanced down at her to see her puffing her cheeks up in annoyance at how dense her brother was. Looking back at Miia he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"It suits you." Miia's eyes widened as joy covered her face a smile coming at his compliment. "You sure you're ready to go outside? I know we went out last week but even then it was still pretty cold."

"I think I'll be fine. Plus if anything happens you'll help me right?" Miia questioned, imagining Ichigo carrying her like a princess again, she couldn't fully enjoy it the first time since she was freezing cold and he was running through the snow, it wasn't the most romantic of settings.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded making her smile again before he scowled. "Don't even try it."

"Oh man, and I was being so sneaky." Rachnera said from behind him ready to hoist him up into the air by her webs. He glanced over his shoulder to see her upside down hanging from a web looking at him. Dressed in her grey jacket she smiled at him, she didn't wear the bottom half of the school uniform, she had tried it on however half of it rested over her large back while the front simply lay forward so her lower half was simply covered in the same centric designed cloth hanging from her waist like a belt.

With a sigh Ichigo picked up his book bag ignoring the glares Miia was already sending Rachnera. Even in the month that Rachnera had been living with them Miia still didn't think much of the Arachne, having packed her stuff up numerous times to move her out showed that she still thought that the spider woman wasn't sticking around, no matter what Ichigo told her.

"You guys ready to go?" Ichigo questioned as he glanced between the two who both nodded. He turned to Yuzu and ruffled her hair up. "Tell Karin I said goodbye." Yuzu nodded her head as she wished Rachnera and Miia a good day at school. Ichigo walked out into the street the two girls following behind him as he led there way towards school.

This was going to be a pain in the ass, Ichigo could already hear the questions.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well... this is new." Ichigo said out loud as he stood at the front of his school, the entire building, not just the grounds or just the some side buildings... no the entire main school building was different, like they had been funding a new mall or something!Surrounded by a eight foot stone fence with the grounds having been made larger then what they already were. Ichigo was to say largely surprised at how much the school had changed, the front entrance doorway was now huge, even Rachnera could walk through without having to lower her head, and she wouldn't even come close to the roof.

He could see several students walking around, some inter species but nothing anything clearly noticeable defining them as monsters like Rachnera or Miia who weren't exactly fully humanoid like some were. Both were standing either side of him, Miia was fidgeting slightly with her jacket, clearly nervous about entering the school while Rachnera seemed to be thinking how she should approach such a situation.

"Well, let's go." Ichigo said resting his book bag over his shoulder. "Might as well get the school day over with, then we can get home." He said walking forward both following after them. As soon as they entered the grounds nearly everyone's eyes were on them, some never having seen such creature's with their own eyes yet, only having seen them on the TV. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he started to see people whispering, and it was obvious that the three of them were the center of their attention.

"Rude much." Rachnera huffed in annoyance picking up what some people were saying. "It's like they've never seen an Arachne girl before."

"Just forget about them." Ichigo told her, looking up to see she had glanced down at him. "They're just a bunch of punks who take stereotypes way to far." He shrugged.

"And you don't?" She questioned, her lips tugging up into a smirk.

"I don't let that kind of stuff bother me." He told her with a shrug as he looked forward. "You are who you are."

"Darling you're so cool." Miia beamed at him making him pale slightly, if anyone heard what Miia called him, they are so going to get the wrong idea.

"Hey Miia." Ichigo said slightly awkwardly.

"Yes Darling?" Miia questioned sliding up in front of him so she could face him, sliding backwards as they continued to go forwards.

"Could you uh... maybe not call me that while we're at school?" He questioned making Miia tilt her head to the side, her long red hair falling down over her shoulder as she continued to slide backwards on her tail.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well... it uh... well you see..." He tried to get out.

"You are who you are, remember." Rachnera smirked down at him. "Darling." Ichigo groaned making Rachnera laugh at him.

"Do what you want." Ichigo sighed making Miia grin before she glared up at Rachnera.

"Don't call my Darling, Darling, he's mine and only mine!" Miia told her. "You can't have him!"

"Ease up Miia, no one's taking him from you." Rachnera smirked. "Although, not yet at least."

"Would you two fight later please." Ichigo sighed in annoyance, already use to Miia's glares and Rachnera's obvious taunts to get the Lamia even more riled up, where he would then be coiled up in Miia's tail making Rachnera laugh as the Lamia's inhuman strength threatened to break every bone in his body, and in the middle of the school hallway, well that wasn't the best time for Miia to be getting jealous. Patting Miia on the head he walked forward missing her blush as he continued to walk before he froze in his step.

"ICHIGO! I CALLED YOU HUNDREDS OF TIMES AND YOU NEVER CALLED ME BACK!" Keigo's scream came down the hallways as the brown haired youth drifted around a corner, how he knew Ichigo was in the school building was beyond him. Keigo had like a sixth sense or something.

"_Shit, totally forgot to call Keigo to see what he wanted."_ Ichigo thought to himself as the brown haired youth rushed down the hall in his usual over dramatic way. Raising his foot up Keigo slammed face first into the soul of his shoe. Crashing to the ground holding his face whining about how everyone treated him. Ichigo sighed as he crouched down and lifted Keigo up by the back of his jacket. "Sup Keigo."

"Why are you so mean to me!" Keigo whined. "I was only coming to greet you at the start of a new school year and to tell you the good news!"

"Good news?" Ichigo questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"We're in the same class again!" Ichigo groaned as he let Keigo's head slump back to the ground. "OW!" Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, being in the same class as Keigo for his senior year? He didn't think he could handle it again. Ichigo glanced up at Rachnera from the corner of his eye and then at Miia. "This... is Keigo."

"Oh, so this is Keigo." Rachnera grinned remembering the caller id on Ichigo's phone from when she had first moved into the Kurosaki residence. Keigo instantly sprung up to his feet at the sound of a girls voice thrusting his hand out a grin spreading over his face. Well that was before he saw Rachnera smirking evilly down at him.

"Keigo, this is Rachnera and Miia." Ichigo continued to introduce the duo to his... friend. "Their from the interspecies transfer program and will be attending classes with us." Ichigo told him. "Let's go you two."

"Coming Darling!" Ichigo groaned as the Lamia followed him, Keigo still paling at the sight of Rachnera who simply patted him on the head and followed after Ichigo and Miia. Upon entering the class room... to say it was awkward would be an understatement. Everyone simply stared at the three of them with wide eyes. With a scowl that made everyone turn away Ichigo led the duo into the room.

"Yo Ichigo, got some new friends I see." Tatsuki smiled walking over to the three, she had seen several interspecies on the news and some on the streets but she had never seen an Arachne or a Lamia before. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa." She smiled at them.

"I'm Miia." The Lamia said nervously still toying with her jacket making Ichigo smile and place a hand on her arm to calm her nerves. She smiled at him for the slight show of comfort, another one of the reasons Miia adored Ichigo was that he was always there for her, that first night in the cold to even now just trying to get her to adjust to meeting new people. She could rely on him.

"Rachnera Arachnera." Rachnera greeted holding her hand out to Tatsuki, since Ichigo saved her she had decided to give humans another try although somewhat reluctantly, seeing Ichigo as the only human worth knowing. She had been watching numerous shows and reading a few books on how to greet other humans properly, a formal handshake seemed to be the most common among human traditions. Tatsuki smiled and held her hand out which Rachnera took and the two shook hands.

"You're not after Darling are you?" Miia questioned making Ichigo face palm as Tatsuki rose an eyebrow at the Lamia.

"Darling?" Tatsuki asked confused. "Who's that?" Both Rachnera and Miia pointed at Ichigo. Tatsuki glanced to the orange haired teen to see him scowling in annoyance, she couldn't hold it any longer, she burst out laughing. Ichigo growled as he stormed past the karate champion as she braced herself on her own desk, trying to get her laughter under control.

"You... you call Ichigo Darling?" Tatsuki wheezed out still trying to get her laughter under control. "Oh my god! Hahahaha!" As you can see, she couldn't keep it under control for very long. Ichigo's scowl only increased as he saw Tatsuki land on her back on the floor rolling around holding her sides.

"It's not that damn funny Tatsuki!" Ichigo growled out in annoyance. "Miia, go sit down."

"Where do I sit Darling?" Miia asked.

"HAHAHA!" Ichigo face planted his desk as Tatsuki's laughing only got louder.

"Find a seat anywhere!" Ichigo growled out as Miia nodded and slid straight to the desk next to his before sitting down, the tip of her tail curling around Ichigo's ankle as she smiled happily making him sigh as Rachnera was chuckling alongside Tatsuki finding Ichigo's suffering just as amusing as the human girl, she was beginning to like this other human.

Offering her hand, Rachnera helped the mildly chuckling Tatsuki to her feet, letting out a few sniggers as she glanced in Ichigo's direction only making him glare at her in annoyance.

"So, want to tell us how you got dragged into the interspecies program?" Tatsuki questioned with an amused look, probably already knowing his old man had something to do with it.

"Don't want to talk about it." Ichigo told her looking towards the window... which was over Miia who smiled brightly in his direction making him sigh and lay his head back on his desk. Today was going to be a loooong day. And the day continued, Ichigo swore he lost feeling in his leg from where Miia was concentrating to hard on her work and unconsciously tightened her tail around his ankle.

When ever he turned to see how Rachnera was doing she was always staring at him and smirked at him every time he glanced over at her. These girls were strange that was for sure. Miia actually wanted to learn about human society... or more like Ichigo's human biology while Rachnera only seemed to be interested in Ichigo's own suffering.

As the bell went Ichigo felt Miia's tail stiffen around his leg as she rose her head from the notebook she had been writing in so intently. Why? Ichigo didn't have a clue their teacher had given the last ten minutes of free time to the class before the lunch break.

He had been chatting with Keigo while Rachnera had been talking with Tatsuki about how fun it was living with Ichigo. Tatsuki laughing only insinuated that Rachnera had been telling her everything she had done to amuse herself while being in the Kurosaki household, which was mostly either her scaring the crap out of Ichigo or teasing him endlessly.

Tatsuki couldn't stop herself from laughing as the Arachne continued to tell her stories.

"Let's go eat Ichigo... oh right, the host have to be with them at all times huh?" Keigo questioned as he looked to Miia, he had found Miia was easy to talk to, even if her tail was attached to Ichigo most of the day.

"Actually while at school they're allowed to wander around on their own." Ichigo informed him. "Since this school has other interspecies and is under the interspecies jurisdiction they have free reign as long as they don't leave the grounds without their host." Going to stand up Ichigo instantly fell to the ground, his leg giving out beneath his weight. Miia was instantly up panicking.

"Darling! Oh my are you ok Darling!?" She questioned as Ichigo sat up rubbing his head. He glanced up at Miia who was checking him all over to make sure he was ok.

"Miia, I'm fine, just the circulation in my leg hadn't got back to normal yet." He told her making her chuckle sheepishly as she played with her hair, it had actually been her fault. Pulling himself up and stretching his leg out with a groan as the blood flow started to go through his leg once more. "We're going to get lunch, did you want to come?"

"We can leave?" Miia questioned tilting her head cutely to one side.

"Yeah, class is over for the time being. We have a lunch break for forty five minutes before we start up again. I can show you around the school if you'd like."

"Like a date!?" She exclaimed happily clapping her hands together.

"No, like a tour." Miia pouted at him. "Then we can go eat."

"Like a date?"

"No just like eating food with friends." He explained.

"So..."

"No it's not a date." Ichigo sighed in annoyance making Miia pout at him once more. After Yuzu had told her what couples usually did she had been all over Ichigo about going on a date with her. Ichigo however refused her each time, she knew he was trying to follow the rules Ms Smith had given him and she knew that she had pushed the boundaries of those rules several times. But even so she found those rules to be a mild stepping stone in her love for Ichigo. She'd have to have a talk with Ms Smith about those rules one day.

"Lunch then?" Keigo questioned. "Mizurio said he'd catch up with us at lunch."

"Sucks he's not in our class this year either." Ichigo noted.

"Yeah neither is Orihime, Uryu or Chad." Ichigo nodded in agreement before noticing Miia's tilted head once more, not knowing about the people they had just mentioned.

"They're friends of ours as well Miia, you'll meet them after..."

"Our date!" She declared happily making Icihgo sigh.

"Yeah... sure." He sighed making Miia grin happily from ear to ear. "Rachnera, you coming?" He turned to the spider girl who was laughing along side Tatsuki, Tatsuki having told the Arachne of how much of a cry baby Ichigo was when he was a kid.

"I'll take her to lunch, you go show Miia around." Tatsuki said through her laughter. Ichigo simply nodded and turned to Keigo who was grinning.

"I guess you're coming?" Ichigo questioned.

"Sure am! Can't leave Miia alone with a brute like you!" he grinned making Ichigo scowl.

"I'm sure I can handle anything." Miia told Keigo confidently as the three left the room. "And if Darling wanted to get rough I'm sure he'd like to do it in his bedroom at home. Not here in the halls... although I would protest my Darling's love for me no matter where we were." She blushed lightly as she smiled at the back of Ichigo who's shoulders were shaking.

"Miia!" Ichigo shouted at her making her giggle. "Stop saying stuff like that!"

"But Darling! I LOVE YOU!" Keigo simply laughed as Miia jumped onto Ichigo's back and hugged him.


	7. Chapter 7

The tour of the school had been... interesting to say the least. Not only had Miia latched onto his arm happily going through the halls with him, the first five minutes of the tour she had forced Keigo into a broom closet and slammed the door shut. Sure Keigo deserved it but still... Miia did it just to be alone with Ichigo, well as alone with him with hundreds of other students in the halls as she could get, Ichigo was sure of it. So Miia had her 'date' with Ichigo and she was happy about it. The tour itself was short only lasting twenty minutes, Ichigo's excuse was that they would miss out on lunch if they continued it any longer but even so, Miia still knew her way around pretty well.

As they entered the cafeteria they instantly saw Rachnera's large form sitting at a table, she was laughing, Ichigo mused that she was either making someone's life a living hell or was learning more about his childhood... both were pretty bad, to Ichigo the ladder more so. As they approached Ichigo quietly wished that Miia would let go of his arm, not having let it go since they had begun the tour. Anyone that saw them would think of them as a couple. With a sigh he turned to Miia who was smiling happily with her eyes closed as they approached the table.

"_I guess it won't be so bad..."_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"She seems... happy atleast."_ Looking up he saw Rachnera with a smile on her face as she looked over at him, with a smile he raised his hand and gave her a slight wave as they approached the table. He could see the large form of Chad sitting next to Tatsuki who was trying to stop herself from laughing to loudly, Rachnera and Tatsuki mustn't have stopped talking since they left the classroom. Next to Chad was a pouting Keigo, probably because Miia had locked him in a broom closet, but Ichigo couldn't be sure on that one.

"Hey Chad." Ichigo greeted.

"Ichigo." The large Mexican teen nodded his greeting.

"This is Miia." He said gesturing to the Lamia still hanging off his arm with a grin.

"Hi." Miia smiled at him with a wave as he nodded his greeting in return.

"This is a good friend of mine, Yatsutora Sado. We call him Chad." Miia nodded her head as she slid up and sat down beside the large teen as Ichigo sat opposite her. "Where is Orihime and Uryu?" Instantly at the mention of Orihime's name Rachnera instantly scowled. "Something wrong?" Ichigo questioned noticing the almost predator like look come to the Arachne's beautiful face.

"Nothing." Rachnera told him making him raise an eyebrow at Tatsuki who was also frowning slightly. _"I'll talk to Rachnera later about it then."_ He mused to himself.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tatsuki's head popped up at the sound of the familiar cheery voice and turned to see the busty auburn haired girl that was Orihime Inoue, she was slightly out of breath as she rested her hands on her legs. "I thought for a moment that I left my lunch at home and I was half way to the front gate before I realised that I didn't bring my lunch today and that I was going to buy it for a change." She smiled brightly looking up before seeing the two interspecies sitting with the others making her eyes widen slightly. "Oh wow! You're a Lamia and an Arachne! I'm Orihime Inoue, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled happily at the duo.

However... the two were not as receiving as Orihime was expecting them to be. Miia, instantly recognising the girl as a threat to Ichigo's affections, her snake like instincts kicked into high gear. She was practically death glaring the poor girl with slitted eyes. Rachnera was different though, Tatsuki had told them a little about their friends, saying that Chad was a gentle giant and not to be intimidated by his large size. Uryu who she had yet to meet was relatively peaceful and only got agitated if someone messed with his hobbies in the art's and crafts club or he was talking with Ichigo.

However with Orihime, Tatsuki had hesitated which Rachnera instantly caught onto. Faking innocence about wanting to know more about Ichigo's friends she questioned about Orihime and Tatsuki had delivered. Even going so far as to mention that the auburn haired girl held deep affections for the orange haired teen she was staying with, that immediately put her on edge.

Ichigo looked between the three of them, Orihime shifting on her feet awkwardly beneath the stares of Rachnera and Miia, understanding Miia's glare and tugging on his leg beneath the table with her tail, but not understanding the looks Rachnera was giving Orihime. Opening his mouth to say something Rachnera offered her hand to the auburn haired girl.

"Rachnera Arachnera." Rachnera greeted in return as she leant forward to offer her hand to Orihime, only for her large breasts to push Ichigo down to the table making him groan in response, he didn't even think she was restraining her monstrous strength. "Oh sorry Darling, didn't mean to nudge you." Rachnera smiled down not letting Ichigo up from the table while effectively rubbing her breasts against him, Keigo was staring wide eyed as Ichigo was practically forced down against the table by large breasts.

"Rachnera!" Miia whined. "I already told you to stop calling him Darling! He's my Darling!" Orihime simply watched the interaction unfold before her eyes, having reached out to take the Arachne's hand only to see Ichigo being smothered by the spider girls rather... large assets, that even seemed larger then her own. Then to call him Darling? Only for the Lamia to say that Ichigo was hers? She didn't know what was going on.

Orihime glanced to Tatsuki who was watching the interaction between the duo quite amusing making Orihime frown slightly before she watched as Ichigo was pulled out from underneath Rachnera... only to be pulled under the table and was hoisted up in the air by Miia's tale making him flail about trying to get out of her tail's strong grip only to be wrapped in Miia's arms as she hissed very snake like at Rachnera only causing Rachnera to laugh in return at the Lamia.

"Miia!" Ichigo groaned in the Lamia's tight grip, her tail having wrapped around him in her hold of protection from the spider woman. "Ribs breaking here!" He gasped out making Miia loosen her hold on her beloved but didn't let him fully go like he had been hopping, simply placing him down on the seat next to her, her tail still protectively around him and her arms drapped over his shoulders, her own large breasts pushing into the back of his neck as she stood behind him glaring at both Rachnera and Orihime, daring them to try anything.

"Well Ichigo." Uryu said walking up to the table pushing his glasses up in an all to familar fashing to the former Substitute. "It seems you're a little tied up these days." He chuckled lightly.

"Uryu, fuck off."

X-X

Ichigo groaned as he walked between Miia and Rachnera down the street, they were heading home after a long day at school. Well it was long for Ichigo who was practically Miia's and Rachnera's plushy toy when ever they had a minute to spare. Hell he hadn't even had the time to properly greet Orihime after the break being forced to endure the 'torture' of affections of both woman.

"How was your day Ichigo?" Rachnera questioned with a grin as she leant down to his house, Ichigo was just glad that she hadn't called him Darling again, that was what usually got Miia jealous which started her affectionate torture on him. Ichigo simply glared up at her making her grin. "I love that look you give me. It makes me feel all tingly on the inside." The clenching of Miia's teeth could be heard by the duo making Ichigo sigh.

"Why do you provoke her like that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because I find it amusing." Rachnera smiled at him before glancing at Miia who's cheeks were puffed out in annoyance.

"Did you guys at least enjoy your day? I mean you guys are meant to be learning how to live within modern human society right?" Rachnera simply shrugged. "You didn't learn anything about human society did you?" He sighed.

"No, but I learnt a lot about you." She grinned at him making him slump his head down in defeat, he knew her talking to Tatsuki wasn't going to bring him any good news. "Apparently..."

"I don't want to hear it." Ichigo groaned again. "Just... keep it to yourself. Alright?"

"Oh alright." She smiled.

"How about you Miia how was your day? Learn anything you should have been learning?" Ichigo questioned a mock glare sent at Rachnera who just chuckled.

"Well..." Miia said reaching into her bag and pulling out a notebook. "I can't say that I learnt new stuff... but I did write everything I love about you down!" She cheered making Ichigo's eyes almost bug out of his head. In her hand was a notebook decorated in hearts with an I love Ichigo sign on the front of it. "But I did learn a few things, like how you look when you study, you can balance your pencil on your nose with little to no trouble, I tried but couldn't do it." She added as she opened her book. Ichigo sweat dropped as he looked over Miia's shoulder to see that she had documented everything he had done while she had been sitting next to him in class.

"Miia, in human society that's what we call... stalking." Ichigo told her making both Rachnera and Miia turn to him with a confused glance.

"As in stalking prey?" Rachnera questioned.

"No, not that type of stalking... you know what, yes that's what it means." Ichigo told her. "It's frowned upon here." Miia and Rachnera exchanged a look making Ichigo sigh. "Just... don't show that book to anyone alright?" Ichigo questioned.

"I wouldn't dream about it Darling! If someone knew all these things about you they'd fall for you in an instant!" She exclaimed waving her arms up and down frantically. Ichigo let out a slightly relived sigh, at least he wouldn't have to worry about that book getting into anyone else's hands now. Placing his hands in his pockets the three started their walk home once more. He glanced up at Rachnera wandering what had made her so reserved during lunch when Miia and himself had arrived.

"_I'll talk with her later on about it."_ Ichigo told himself closing his eyes as he began to walk... that was before he felt himself being lifted up by his shoulders. "Very funny Rachnera, put me down." He sighed as he opened his eyes before noticing he wasn't just a few feet off the ground, he was flying above rooftops. "Holy shit!" He shouted as he saw Rachnera and Miia on the ground calling out to him frantically.

He looked up and his eyes shot wide open as the first thing he saw were blue feathered wings sprawled out in the air. Wrapped around his shoulders were a set of talon's the large claws simply wrapping around his shoulders not digging into them. The seemingly young girl has blue hair and brown eyes, and is wearing cut-off jeans and a black tank-top.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out making the girl look down at him. "Let me down!"

"No! I need your help!" She laughed before flying faster making Ichigo start to sweat, at the height that they were he'd die from the fall, if not break a few bones if he didn't die and right now he didn't need to deal with broken limbs... or death for that matter. Ichigo noticed them flying downwards into a park, Ichigo half expected them to land on the grass, however he was not expecting to be swung into a tree branch which he gripped onto, the fall still a fare way down and if he didn't land right it was going to hurt.

"What the hell." Ichigo groaned as the girl stood on the tree branch simply crouched down not far from him poking him in the head. "Who are you!?" Ichigo questioned making the girl tilt her head to the side.

"A harpy!" She laughed dancing back to her feet to stand up to her full height, which wasn't that tall. "Papi's a Harpy is what Papi is." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he looked at her, there was seriously something wrong with this girl.

"Wha..."

"Like I said!" She whined flapping her wings about. "Papi's a Harpy's... wait... Parpy's Papi...? Papi? Parpipa Papi Harpy... Papia Harpy Hapi?" She questioned as her eyes began to swirl making Ichigo groan, she was a total air head or in her case a bird brain. With a grunt Ichigo pulled himself up so he was sitting on the branch that Papi was standing atop of, now trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him, was it her name or was it her species?

"You know it's against the inter species laws for you to be out here on your own right?" He questioned making Papi look back up at him. "Where is your host family now?" Papi shrugged making Ichigo sigh.

"That's why you're here!" She cheered. "I brought you along!"

"I'm not your host." Ichigo told her. "The two you took me away from, I'm their host." Papi tilted her head to the side.

"Who?" Ichigo face palmed. "Anyway..." Papi said rolling her head to the side. "Why are we in a tree?"

"You're the one who brought us here!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"I was?" Ichigo grit his teeth together as he glared at her as she simply smiled at him.

"I'm getting down." He said as he gripped the branch he was on and swung down with his arms before letting go and landed in a crouch with a thud. The sound of flapping wings reached Ichigo ears as he saw Papi fly to the ground with a grin.

"Alright! Let's have fun!"

"No, let's get you back to your coordinator." Ichigo told her.

"Oh the terminator lady? Yeah when her back was turned I flew away." She smiled happily.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo questioned. "Isn't that like really bad?"

"Well..." She said bringing her wing up to her cheek as if she was scratching it. "It's a really hard rule to remember, but it's okay! I've flown off a whole bunch of times!" Ichigo groaned in defeat before a familiar tune reached his ears making him look around for the ice cream truck making Papi look in the same direction.

"Whoa! What's that!? Food?" She asked running past him gripping onto his arm as she did so. "Does it have food!?" She cried in excitement before stopping and raising her wing that was wrapped around Ichigo's arm. Ichigo shot her a questioing glance only for her to shoot one back at him, if not even more confused then his own. She recoiled back and rose her wing as she shied away. "Huh, who're you?" Ichigo's eyes shot wide open before he sighed.

"_Three steps and she's already forgotten about me."_ He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'll get you some ice cream, then I'll have to take you back to your coordinator alright?" She thought for a moment before nodding eagerly.

"Deal!" When the two sat back down on the bench Ichigo let out a small sigh as he unwrapped his popsicle from it's wrapper and turned back to Papi who was looking at her ice cream with wide eyes, it's like she had never even heard of it before.

"So you just randomly flew away from your coordinator?" Ichigo questioned making Papi look at him and shake her head.

"No I've done it plenty of times, although... they said that if I do it again their going to deflower me... I wonder what that means."

"You mean deport!?" Ichigo exclaimed with wide eyes. "You're seriously in a heap of trouble..." He mumbled as he turned away from her.

"Ahh!" She screamed and Ichigo turned back to her to see that she had dropped her ice cream, the creamy liquid having splattered on the pavement as Papi cried over the lost treat. "I didn't even get a bite! It's not fair! Why is it so hard to hold!?" She cried. Ichigo sighed as he glanced over her hands before he looked down to his own treat and held it up for her.

"Here, have this one, I haven't touched it." He assured her before his eyes went wide as she covered the end of the ice cream with her mouth. "Take the whole thing don't just put it in your mouth!" He exclaimed.

"Hut I hight hop it ahen sho jus hol it fo'me!" She mumbled around the cold treat. He simply blushed and turned away from her not wanting to watch how she ate the popsicle, it was rather an erotic show that was for sure and the way some of the elderly were giving him looks, it probably wasn't G rated.

"Alright that's enough!" He exclaimed pulling the popsicle from her mouth only for it to cause a mess over her face making him blush even more.

"Aww, I'm all sticky." She pouted.

"Don't say stuff like that! Looking like you do!" She tilted her head, not understanding his meaning making him sigh. "J-Just go clean yourself up, you can get some water from over there." He said pointing to a drinking fountain. That was before he noticed her clothing having piled on the ground right next to him and for her to be running towards the fountain... butt naked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ichigo shouted at her, gathering her clothing.

"What? Isn't this a bird bath?" Papi tilted her head turning back to him showing him her naked body.

"No it's not!" He roared. "Why are you naked?! This is public indecency! Get dressed!"

"But you don't bath with your clothes on." Papi pouted at him. "Don't you know that? And you're calling me stupid." She giggled behind her wing.

"You don't bath in public either!" Ichigo shouted only for Papi to jump into the fountain causing the water within to rise up with her splash. "Get out of there! People are watching!" Papi simply floated on her back sighing in relief with her eyes closed basking in the rays of the sun.

"Ahh, this feels so good." She sighed out with a pleasant moan. "I had no idea there was a bird bath in the middle of town." She added with a smile.

"_Man... this girl has no idea how to act in human society! Even if she is a kid their has to be a limit to her stupidid-!" _His htoughts were cut off as bird like foot wrapped around his face and pulled him forward into the fountain. His head submerged flailing about wildly at the lack of air, he hadn't been expecting to be dragged into the water so hadn't taken the necessary breath to brace himself. "What the hell!" He shouted as he gasped for breath.

"Stop spacing out and bathe with me!" Papi cheered.

"Stop it you're going to drown me!" Ichigo shouted at her as he turned on his back only for her to straddle his stomach grinning down at him.

"There you are!" A familiar voice shouted out and both looked up to see Rachnera and Miia standing their, amusement clear on the Arachne's face as Miia was absoultly fumming at the situation that they had stumbled upon.

"_Just let me drown now."_ Ichigo thought as he sank below the water blowing bubbles out through his nose.


End file.
